Puella Magi Dresden
by Touhoufanatic
Summary: The Winter Knight, Harry Dresden, has new orders. to hunt down, find information on, and eliminate a certain magical white critter, which is causing an imbalance of power between the summer and winter courts of the Fae. only problem, nothing is ever that easy. Set after cold days. rated m.
1. orders

The Mothers of Summer and Winter are beings of indescribable power. Their very presence can alter the environment around them and little is beyond their knowledge. So it was quite surprising when I found them having tea outside of my cabin on the island of Demonreach.

The two mothers sat at a bright white circular table covered with a light brown tablecloth. Upon the table was an ivory teapot and the two of them seemed very at peace while they drank, careful not to spill tea on their brown and green dresses.

Without missing a beat , Mother Summer gestured to me to join them and created a chair out of thin air in front of me. I decide it best to take her invitation and quickly sat down at the table with them.

"And how are you this morning, Mr. Dresden?" Mother Summer asked. Her voice carried a feeling of calm and warmth to it. Not like a motherly voice, not even like the voice of someone's grandmother. There was no comparison for it, it just felt good to hear and be near it.

"I am well."

"You are well rested then, knight?" asked Mother Winter. Her voice was a stark contrast to Summer's. While it still sounded motherly, it had hints of hatred and a cold hard tone to it, like a parent who expects far more out of their child than is possible. And it chilled me to the core.

"Yes"

"Good. I was worried that Halloween had taken too much out of you for you to be useful again." Mother Winter chided with a slight smirk.

I shivered upon remembering this. It had been almost six months since the events of the last Halloween where both Lily and Maeve were killed with the result of Sarissa and Molly to become the new Summer and Winter ladies. A lot had happened on that day and I was still piecing together how do deal with some of the backlash from it.

Mother Summer quickly interjected. "Now, now, it was a lot to go through. Let us give him the benefit of the doubt. Have you ever traveled, Mr. Dresden?"

It was an easy question to answer, which worried me. "Yes. Around the United States and some of Europe. May I ask a question?"

"Of course, dear."

"How did the two of you get here?

The two Mother's merely glanced at each other before Winter returned to sipping her tea calmly. Mother Summer put down the teacup she had been holding and placed her hands on the table. "It was not really difficult child. We merely asked the island to allow us to speak to you on matters of importance."

This caught my attention very quickly. The Mothers of Summer and Winter were near omnipotent beings with a highly powerful class of Intellectus. If there was something of importance that needed to be dealt with it would make more sense for them to ask the Queens of Winter and Summer to deal with it, at least initially.

That was when the possibility hit me? "The Adversary?"

Mother Summer just shook her head. "The outer gate is calm for the time being, so we do not believe so."

"Believe?"

"Have you ever been to Japan?"

"…no I have not, why?"

"There is a creature residing in Japan that threatens to disrupt the balance there. It is not of either court and we know very little about it."

Scary, I mean really scary. If there was a creature not of either court that could disrupt the balance of power badly enough for the Mothers to actually worry, nothing good could come of it. And I could only think of one thing that could cause such an imbalance for them to worry. "An outsider then?

"It is possible, but we do know for sure. The creature is causing massive damage to both courts in Japan, and to the human populace."

I knew where this was most likely going. "Would I be correct in assuming that you wish for me to destroy the creature?" I said as I turned my attention to Mother Winter, who had just put down her tea cup.

Mother Winter turned her head in my direction and nodded. "Partially. I, Mother Winter, command you the Knight of Winter, to travel to Japan. You will discover the creature, its identity, and plans, and you will do away with it, if at all possible."

Now, while being the Winter Knight gives a massive increase to my power, there are two things that you should know about it. The first thing is that while Mab may be the Queen of Winter and the one who gave me the mantle, I can still be commanded by either the Mother or the Lady of Winter as well. I cannot under any circumstances ignore an order from any three of them. The second thing was, that while I could not disobey any order I was given, I was able to interpret them any way I chose, allowing me to complete missions in my own way. It also meant I was completely able to argue the point.

"As dangerous as it could be to the Court of Winter, is there not a member of the Sidhe that would be better suited to deal with the creature. I know nothing of Japan. Heck, I don't even know three words of Japanese."

Mother Winter just glared at me, before standing up and then turning away from me. "I have given you orders child, I suggest you follow them!" And like that she was just gone. No shimmering lights, no gate to the Never Never. Nothing, just gone.

Mother Summer laughed slightly as she poured herself another cup of tea. "I would not worry too much dear, she does like you."

"So you' have told me. Do neither of you know anything about the creature?"

Mother Summer tilted her head. "Do you not believe us?"

"You're the mothers of Summer and Winter."

Good point, you learn fast, and you will need to in Japan."

"Why."

"Japan is a very different place than the United States, dear. Even your White Council has trouble dealing with our courts and that of the many Wyldfae.

The White Council was the largest collection of wizards on the planet. Simply put, if the wardens in Japan had regular trouble with the fae, it did say something about Japan. Of course there was still one problem as well. "Very well, do you know if she intends for me to get there on my own?"

Mother Summer laughed again. "Of course not. I shall be giving you my blessing for your time there and shall provide you with a way there."

With a flick of her hand, two nearby trees began twisting into the form of a brambled arch. As it did I could see what looked like an oriental style garden through the arch. Mother Summer had just created a gate from the mortal realm, through the Never Never, and into another section of the mortal realm in a matter of seconds.

"This leads to? "

"Japan. Specifically a garden across from the apartment building where you will be staying and meeting with someone that Mother Winter asked to help you." Hearing this I began walking toward the portal. "Though before you go, you may want to change clothes." Mother Summer added before I got to the portal.

Looking down I realized that I had left my cabin when I had felt their presence; in the middle of getting dressed.

In a matter of minutes, I was fully clothed, had my duster and hat on, and stood before the portal with Mother Summer standing beside it. Through the portal, all I could see was foliage of a garden, no people, no lights of any kind, just the dark color of trees and the gentle trickle of water. "Is there anything I should know before I go?"

"Yes. Mother Winter has asked a supremely powerful member of the Winter Court to assist you. She will be in the top apartment suite across from the garden and will be able to fill you in on what you need to know while in Japan. She will also act as a sort of ally for you."

"…..that was awfully direct an answer for you."

"You asked and I answered."

"True, I suppose. Anything else?"

"Yes, while in Japan I suggest you be careful. Not all is as it seems and there are a significant number of Wyldfae that live among the mortals," Mother Summer stated. And with that, she left in the same way Mother Winter had. Just gone.

Regardless of what I thought about this mission, it seems Mother Winter was giving me little choice. She even had Mother Summer in on it and even had her give me her blessing, which was sure to be useful. Nothing against it, I suppose.

And I entered the portal to Japan.

**Author's corner**

**Tou: ah that was fun wouldn't you agree?**

**Mother Summer: indeed it was, I had been hoping to have a decent talk with mister Dresden sometime.**

**Tou: (shivers)**

**Mother Summer: oh my, are you alright dear?**

**Tou: i-I'm fine, and happy for being graced by your presence**

**Mother Summer: now now, there no need to be afraid, tell me, shall Mother Winter and i be appearing again?**

**Tou: it is unlikely. Sorry**

**Mother Summer: oh don't be sorry I was just wondering. Did you not have another crossover with this puella thing begin planned dear?**

**Tou: yes, Sayaka offshore. It will be done, just not right now because this came to the forefront is all.**

**Mother Summer: well that's nice of you, well that's all the time I have. Good day everyone (leaves)**

**TouL: … Right then, on another note I am new to writing in first person so please tell me what you think of my writing and the story if it behooves you. Good day.**


	2. First snow

There are a few things you have to understand if you're going to go to Japan. The first is the size, not the country's size but the size of Japan's cities. They are huge to an extent that makes Chicago look like a hamlet. Not only are the building absolutely gigantic but the amount of people per block is staggering, especially when you look at the data on how many people live within Japan's tiny borders.

The second thing you have to realize about Japan is that nature is very important and there are parks and botanic gardens at least every five blocks. Which is the reason why when I came through the portal I found myself in a botanic garden that was completely empty. The garden was not large; probably about the size of my old apartment, before it and the entire building was burnt down, so pretty small. In the middle of the garden was a small pond filled with koi and a single small bridge over the pond which I was standing on.

I quickly checked my duster to make sure nothing I had grabbed was missing, not that I had much to grab in the first place. My hat and the duster Molly had gotten me were completely fine, as was all of my clothing and my wallet. With a sigh of relief I looked back behind me to see only trees, not even oddly shaped. Great, no turning back now.

Following the trail out of the garden I had my first sight of Japan, and realized that Mother Summer had not been kidding. Japan was crowded. As soon as I had left the garden I was assaulted by the sight of hundreds of people, walking about the streets, getting lunches from nearby food stalls. Among the hundreds of people I could see many Wyldfae, hidden among the humans, looking like they were doing the same. Did Japanese Wyldfae work?

I shook my head and looked across the street. On the other side of the wide six lane street was an absolutely massive gleaming white apartment building, the like's for which I'd only seen in pictures. It was almost completely circular and seemed to reflect light at pleasing angles, while simultaneously causing me to strain my eyes just to look toward it. If this was where I was meeting the one who had more accurate info on what I was doing, who was I meeting with?

It took about five minutes of waiting before it was safe to cross the street and get to the entrance of the complex. As I entered, I could hear easily a dozen people screaming in rage, probably about broken phones. Sorry folks, electronics hate me. The inside of the complex was a clean white, with no less than five large crystal chandeliers hanging from the vaulted ceiling. The clerk at the desk seemed to be sleeping at the counter as well. Luckily the stairs were on the far wall, away from the elevators and any clerks.

I was not going to deal with high tech enclosed spaces like an elevator, too much could go wrong. Granted after I had gotten to the tenth floor I began thinking otherwise. Thirty five floors later I had gone as high as the building would let me and burst out of the stairwell onto the floor. My feet were killing me, those stairs where no joke. The top floor was interesting, to say the least. Out of the four elevators on the bottom floor, only one seemed to go up this high, and there was only a single door ten feet in front of me, and a single elevator beside the door I needed to go of what the building looked like, this meant the top floor suite must be gigantic.

After composing myself, also known as breathing normally and shaking swear off my head, I walked over to the door. The nameplate beside had a name in Japanese kanji, not that I could read it, but also had a name in English below it.

Hatsuyuki.

Regardless of how I felt about this, Mother Winter had given me this mission. Hell, Mother Summer even gave me her blessing to do it as well. There was only one course of action.

Knock, knock, knock. I gave the door three solid knocks, and silently hoped no one would answer.

"はい、それは誰ですか？"came a mature female voice.

Crap. "Um, my name is Harry Dresden. I was told to meet someone here."

"Oh, Mister Dresden, please come in, come in." came the same female voice from before, only in perfectly spoken English. Hearing this I touched the door handle, opened it, and walked in without any difficulty. Granted she had invited me in so I did not expect a problem with the threshold but still, it helps to be paranoid.

The inside of the apartment was huge, well maintained, interesting and huge. Did I forget to mention, huge. I mean this place's living room was easily the size of a small gymnasium. It went from the front door all the way to the window of the apartment, and I could only see a small section of the kitchen to the far left. The floor was covered in a thick white shag rug that you could probably hide large rats in it was so thick. Built into the window was the largest AC unit I had ever seen, making the entire room rather chill. In the middle of the living room was a large table that looked like it had some sort of model upon it, and beside the table was the voice of the suite's owner. She wore a purple and blue kimono that accentuated her amazingly proportioned hips, waist and bust. Her hair was a bright white that seemed to shimmer in the light and her skin was pale. Sometimes I really hated how female Sidhe were so damn well built for tempting men!

She seemed to know what I was thinking and merely sat down on a chair at the table and motioned to a chair on the other side. Quickly taking off my shoes and hanging up my coat I walked across the carpet, almost sinking into it while doing so, and sat down across the table. The model on the table looked like mini Chicago. Okay not exactly mini Chicago but like mini Chicago. It was like she had made a mini version of the city we were in just like I used to have one of Chicago. As I looked up, she seemed to purse her ice blue lips slightly before bowing her head to me.

"Allow me to formally welcome you to my humble home, Dresden-Dono. My name is Hatsuyuki, and I shall be assisting you in your mission at the request of my friend, Mother Winter.

Friend, of Mother Winter! If she was personal friends with Mother Winter just how powerful was this woman? "Uh, I thank you, Miss Hatsuyuki. I look forward to working with you."

Hatsuyuki glared at me, her piercing gaze which was just as fear inducing as Mab's , if not somehow worse. Creepy.

"Um," I tried to speak but could not initially.

"You have a lot to learn Dresden-Dono. If you intend to work Winters will here in Japan you will have to learn the proper etiquette. Or you're going to be torn to shreds before you can even see what does it to you." Hatsuyuki 's tone chilled my blood. This woman meant business.

"I, I see. Allow me to apologize. I should have been more careful. To prevent further insult, would you be willing to tell me of what I need to know?"

In response Hatsuyuki stood up and walked a few feet away from the table, and beckoned me to do the same. "Very well Dresden-Dono. I shall cast a simple enchantment upon you. I guarantee that it shall not harm or make your life difficult in any way. I swear on my name, that of the winter and on that of my power."

She was serious. A guarantee on this sort of level was binding to the extreme, on every meaning of the word too. "Very well. May I ask what the enchantment does first?"

"No," she stated firmly as she lifted a hand to her mouth and blew. A torrent of powder snow came off of her lips and zinged past me, striking every part of my body, mainly my head, causing a light frost to cling to me.

"Is that it?"

"Yes, the enchantment is cast."

"But I feel no different."

"I'm speaking Japanese to you right this minute."

That's when it hit me. A translation spell and a bloody powerful one. She had caused my mind to translate whatever was spoken to me in Japanese into English so that I could understand it as if it was English. It also probably translated my speech into Japanese before it even left my mouth. This was an insanely powerful enchantment, she had massive talent, and she had called the spell simple, no wonder she was personal friends with Mother Winter. "So I can understand Japanese, and speak it without realizing it?"

"You learn fast, knight. Yes. A simple spell really. Now do you know how you offended me earlier?"

"Did it have to do with the dona thing you added to my name?

"Dono, and yes it did. Allow me to explain. In Japan respect is paramount, in mortal society as much as the Winter and Summer courts, knight. Here in Japan however we have special ways to confer respect, called honorifics. Honorifics are an addition to the way we speak to someone that shows our respect to them. I call you Dresden-Dono because you are the Knight of Winter. It would not be prudent of me to call you by your first name without your permission, and the honorific Dono means lord or master as you are a higher rank than I among the Court of Winter."

"Okay, so you call me Dono in reference to my title then. What should I use for you?"

"Sensei means one who has come before and references leaders of a particular skill. Sama is used to confer great respect and authority; I would be fine with either for now."

"Very well then, Hatsuyuki-Sama. Are there other honorifics I should know?"

"Yes, but we will cram them into that skull of yours later. For now however there is something we must do first.

"May I ask what that is?"

"I was cooking up a potion in the kitchen that will be critical for your mission, I need to finish it. While I do this, why don't you walk around the city and get a better understanding of it. I should be done the potion this evening, come back then." Hatsuyuki said as she turned around and walked into the kitchen.

Guess that was my cue. I walked over and threw my shoes, duster and hat back on and left. As I passed the elevator I could see its button begin flashing and then turn a bright red.

Oops.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Authors' corner**

**Dresden: god I hate having to know honorifics**

**Tou: there not that difficult rally, besides you'll get the hang of them.**

**Dresden: so you say. I was supposed to get used to being shot too, that still hasn't happened.**

**Tou: hey try to think positive, at least you won't be getting as wounded as badly in my fic.**

**Dresden: that worries me. (walks out)**

**Tou:… all right then. Thank you for ready this chapter everybody. The next chapter should hopefully be out soon, but after that I have no idea how long they will take. That and I'll probably be doing less of the chapters from harry's point of view, first person writing tires me out.**


	3. First meeting

I know I've said it once already but the cities in Japan are big. Really big. It can't really be explained unless you see it yourself but when walking around the streets you really get this feeling that you're literally one out of a million. As I walked down the streets of the city I had the definite feeling I was being watched. Granted, I'm a six foot nine inches tall American male wearing a black duster and hat, I probably looked a little out of place.

As I walked along the sidewalks, I realized that I needed a better vantage point; luckily I could see one ahead of me. Within minutes I was at the top of an observation tower and looking around, scanning the city. The city, I still didn't know which one I was in, was not as massive as I had first thought. It was split into multiple sections by the three rivers that ran through it to the ocean. The city itself seemed to have been almost designed and I could not see a single building that looked older than fifty years old. Where the hell was I?

As I thought this, I felt a presence behind me that while it did not feel dangerous, felt powerful. As I turned around I could see the owner of the power. The man before me looked to be in his mid-twenties and had light brown hair done into a small ponytail. He was built like any other person, at least on first glance, and wore a black suit, holding the suit jacket over his shoulder.

"Good afternoon Dresden-dono," he spoke as he walked up beside me and looked out toward the city. I heard a clank as he stopped moving and noticed a katana on his waist that had bumped the guardrail.

"Good afternoon."

"Oh good, you have the enchantment then, that makes things easy as I do not know English. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Issa; I am the highest ranked Fae of the Summer courts here in Japan."

Summer huh. "Odd that you would greet me first instead of just attacking me."

"Your reputation precedes you. I'm not stupid either, Mother Summer has given you her blessing for your mission in Japan it would seem."

"You can tell?"

"Of course, though some lower ranked fae may not realize it till you've done away with them."

"I see. Would I be correct that you wish to speak with me on something? After all, you have yet to question why I am here."

Issa merely shrugged and hung his jacket over the railing before him. "I suppose I do, yes. I have nothing against Yuuki-Onna myself but my culture demand I tell you to not trust them."

"Yuuki-Onna? Your culture?"

"Hatsuyuki is a Yuuki-Onna, an old and very powerful one. I could not even hold a candle to her strength. I am of the Tengu, we do not get along well with the Yuuki-Onna. That, however, is not what I wish to say."

I stood there and looked out to the city. What was he planning? Was he going to attempt to mess with my orders? My plans? I did not even know my mission yet really! "Then what is it that you wish to say?"

"Be careful of the creature you hunt."

"That's it?"

"No. I'm sure you were told the creature is affecting the balance, correct?"

"Yes."

"It is worse than you have probably been told. While Hatsuyuki-Sama will likely tell you as well, it is my duty to let you know.

"How bad?"

"Bad. The imbalance it is creating is causing a massive surge of despair and entropic energy that is damaging the very ley lines of Japan. Because of this, many Wyldfae are becoming stronger, and more reckless, than ever before. It is also causing massive disturbances among both courts and the human populations."

"What will happen?"

"Many things. Both Summer and Winter are worried about this imbalance. There are other problems as well but I will leave them to Hatsuyuki –Sama to tell you about."

With that Issa turned around and walked off. As he did, I forced my sight into action and looked at him. He had a white tail, as well as white ears similar to that of a dogs coming out of his head. I knew a little about Japanese mythology, if I was right he was a wolf Tengu, a powerfully physical Fae that were held by honour and the tradition of the sword.

Despite this rather early friendly meeting I still was not feeling up to dealing with the Fae of Japan, especially considering that I did not know much about them. Except for trolls, I knew a lot about them, including what they felt like. And there were some nearby.

Looking out of the observation deck it was easy to see them with my sight. There were about five of them on the top of a building, not a block away. And they had a bunch of people surrounded.

It took a matter of minutes for me to get to the top of the building and to stop them, or at least to give it an attempt. As I burst out onto the roof I could only see one human that had not been torn to shreds by the trolls. Except they weren't trolls. They were built like trolls but had bright red skin and a two large yellow horns coming out of their heads. Oni. Oni where basically a Japanese variant of trolls or ogres and were extremely strong, and resistant to magic. Fantastic.

Of the five Oni only one carried a weapon, a massive mace, and seemed to be their leader. Upon seeing me he grunted and the other four jumped off the building in all directions. Crap.

The Leader rushed towards me with the mace in hand, like it intended to crush me with the weapon's sheer weight. Luckily I knew how to fight out of my weight class. I'm not exactly built like people would expect for a fight, but being thin and tall, I can usually move out of the way easily. Usually the heavy hitting types don't pull out a large baseball bat from behind their back either though. Always time for something new I suppose.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mami Tomoe, Sayaka Miki and Madoka Kaname walked through the broken building Mami's soul gem told them a witch was hiding in. It was only the second time she was going to show them what witches looked like and how to fight them, and she was going to give them a good show.

"Is there any way to tell what kind of witch it is, Mami-san?" asked Sayaka inquisitively as they waked down the hall.

Mami shook her head. "No not really, most witches can only attack in one or two ways though, so once you know how they attack it becomes easy to defeat them."

As they continued walking, the shadows on the walls seemed to become taller despite little time passing and the hair on their heads seemed to be standing up. Before them was a single metal door and as Mami touched it, she simultaneously changed into her Puella form.

"Stay close to me," Mami stated as she opened the door and they walked into the witch's lair.

The lair itself looked like some kind of sugar infused madhouse. Piles of candy and ice cream as large as trucks dotted the floor and massive lollypops stuck out of the mess like trees. Masses of familiars, which looked like some kind of ragdoll, walked around the lair, carrying everything from donuts to ice cream cones. In the middle of the lair stood a very tall table and chair in which sat a creature that looked like some kind of pink and black mouse from a bad cartoon, the witch.

Signalling the other two girls to stay where they were, Mami walked farther into the lair and summoned a small amount of her flintlocks right into the ground around her. She pointed the gun in her hands at the witch and fired, knocking it right off of its chair. Not giving it a chance to land her quickly grabbed two more guns and shot it while it fell through the air. With a heavy thump the witches' body landed in front of her, and she fired off another shot right into its skull.

Turning around Mami strolled over to the other two girls not noticing the witch's body twitching slightly.

"That was great Mami," stated Madoka as Mami twirled one of her guns around.

"It was not that major, but I think it may have been a familiar, it was almost too easy."

At that moment, as if acting on her statement, a form erupted from the witches head and sped toward Mami. It formed a grotesque mockery of a clown's face, full of teeth and hunger and sat above Mami for a good few moments, slowly opening its mouth to eat her up.

As Sayaka and Madoka ran out to try to help, the entire ceiling of the witch's barrier smashed into pieces and two forms fell through the roof. The larger of the two forms fell right toward the witch, who proceeded to turn away from Mami and swallow the large red figure in one gulp, causing a large bloody, red arm to fall to the ground, forcing Mami out of her shock.

The second figure landed to Sayaka and Madoka's right, into a pile of mini doughnuts. Within moments, a person wearing a long black jacket and hat emerged from the doughnuts and brushed himself off. Before Madoka or Sayaka could say anything he looked toward the witch that Mami was now shooting randomly in a panic.

"A friend of yours? The man asked as he held out both of his hands to his sides while still staring at the witch.

"Um, yes." Madoka answered as he held on to Kyubey tightly.

"What is the thing she's fighting?

"It's a witch, a creature that causes despair, suffering and death." Sayaka answered this time, much happier about the state of affairs that Madoka seemed to be.

"I see. If you'll excuse me then," the man stated as he took a few steps forward and eyed the fight before him. The witch seemed to have an upper hand considering its size and the blonde girl seemed to be getting tired. No helping it then. As the witch lunged at Mami the man raised his right hand and screamed, firing off a whitish wave of energy as he did. "Forzare!"

The witch's head slammed into the wall beside it as the white wave hit it, as if it had been hit by a truck. Seeing this Mami proceeded to jump back and summon more of her flintlocks, to no avail. As she grabbed a flintlock and pointed it at the witch she saw it getting up and eyeing the man, who just raised his arm at it again.

"I don't care what you are, but it is clear you're not giving out candy." he joked as her whipped his arm toward it with a roar. "Fuego!" he yelled sending bolt of fire from his arm which connected with the witches head, causing both it, and the witch barrier to explode into nothingness, dropping a grief seed directly in front of Mami.

Mami walked over and picked of the grief seed before looking up to the man and noticing Sayaka and Madoka walking over. The man before her was taller than any she had ever seen, and his clothing was just as surreal to her as his height. "You were able to enter a witch's barrier and threw fire off of your hands at it. Just who are you?"

The man adjusted his hat and turned to the three girls. "Harry Dresden, Professional wizard."

"Wizard? As in the kind from old stories that could use magic?" asked Sayaka with a confused look on her face.

"Exactly."

"So you can use magic without a contract, huh. That is not possible so you're obviously lying!" exclaimed Kyubey from Madoka's arms.

Harry looked down at the creature in the pink haired girl's arms and raised an eyebrow. "And what are you supposed to be, to make such crass statements?"

"I'm Kyubey. I give out wishes in exchange for magic to fight witches." Kyubey said without moving his mouth in the slightest.

"I see. Regardless of what you think, I do use magic. And I suggest you girls be careful, that creature was dangerous." Harry said as he walked past them and out of the building.

"So he can use magic without a contract with you, Kyubey?" asked Madoka as she looked down at him.

"No. I'm betting he's using some kind of trick. I'm the only one who can give people magic. Oh, have you two decided if you'll take up my offer?"

"They don't have to immediately Kyubey, but I definitely would not mind the help after having a fight like that!" Mami stated to the girls after Kyubey.

Sayaka and Madoka looked to each other and nodded. "Yes, we'll help you, Mami."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Authors notes:**

**And the plot thickens, Madoka and Sayaka join Kyubey faster than ever, and harry has met his quarry oddly early. Is it good or bad luck? Well see as things continue!**


	4. new player

"Do you have any idea what you have just done?!" screamed Hatsuyuki as I walked back into the apartment later that night.

"Um, took down a couple of angry Wyldfae and saved a few young girls who, I think, had magic potential?"

Hatsuyuki just stared at me, almost as if trying to freeze me solid by her glare alone, and then pointed to a chair at the table as she walked over and sat down opposite it.

As I sat down, Hatsuyuki sighed to herself. "It's my fault as well I suppose. You met a little white creature correct?"

"Yes, it was being held in the arms of one of the girls."

"That was the creature causing the imbalance."

"What!?"

"It is my fault really. I was too intent on making the potion for your mission. I should have told you everything I knew before sending you out to get an idea of the city."

"Is the potion done?"

"Almost, it just needs to cool. Why?"

"Then tell me what I need to know now."

"…very well. Here is what I know. The white creature goes by the name Kyubey. It is neither a demon nor a creature of the Sidhe and knows nothing of this world's magic."

"I saw that, it seemed to think my magic was a cheap trick."

"Indeed. The creature Kyubey makes contracts with young people in their second growth phase."

"Do we know why?"

"We do not. All we know is that it gives them a wish of their choice and grants them magical powers, and in exchange they must hunt those surrealist creatures that it calls witches."

"…do we know anything about them?"

"A bit. The creatures it calls witches feel like humans almost, but seem to be more similar to an avatar of emotion, mostly grief and despair. When the people Kyubey contracts kill a witch they drop an odd metal object. We don't know what they are but they seem to be related to the gems that Kyubey gives the contractees.

"Gems? Like the one set in the blonde's hair I saw?"

"Yes. We're not entirely sure but we believe that gem houses the person's soul outside of their body. A revolting thing to do, but it seems that doing this is what gives the girls their power. We still are missing specifics on it."

"And I ran right into a contractee and my target, and even antagonized them, great."

"Not your fault, but yes. Luckily the creature Kyubey did not realize what you were. Did you notice something about the girls?"

"Yeah, the two that were watching had a very slight amount of magical capability, almost unnoticeable, why?"

"As I said, Kyubey seems to go after young people in their second growth phase, specifically those that have small amounts of magic. Some of my people think it has to do with the power he gives them."

"So we have an insane creature that is contracting people into its own little strike force for reasons unknown. Unknown types of magic and creatures. And the fact that this Kyubey creature may or may not be an outsider?"

"Basically yes. Now you understand why you have your mission correct?"

"I would if I actually knew how I was going to go about this job. I'd have a hell of a better time if I had allies."

"Allies would complicate things. I have been directed to assist you in any way possible; the first way is the potion that is cooling."

"What does it do and how is it going to help me?"

"Allow me to explain. We need more information about the creature and the people it contracts. To get this information we need to get close to them, which is difficult. To do this I have made the potion, it will allow you to get close to the contractee's."

"Just because I can get near does not mean I can get near the creature, Kyubey was it?"

"Yes, and as I said he contracts people in their second growth period so we shall use that. The potion will allow you to get close to them and earn their trust." Hatsuyuki said as she stood up, walked into the kitchen and came out with a cup of sickly green liquid.

"This is the potion?"

"Yes, for it to be effective on someone as powerful as you, I needed to make multiple brews and condense them into just one cup. It will be, uncomfortable to drink, but it will allow you to do all you need for the mission."

"It will allow me to get near them, gain their trusts and allow me to gain information on the creature?"

"Correct"

Whoa. I've brewed quite a few potions in my time and the most powerful ones could not even get close to what this thing could do. Whatever it could do that was. "What will it do to me?"

"I cannot say, if you know what it does it will not work. However I do guarantee that it will not harm you, if anything it will make things interesting for you."

"Huh, fine" I looked at the….potion? Drink? Sludge? It kind of looked like all of these and seemed to have gotten thicker, which meant that I needed to drink it quick. I held it up to my mouth and in one quick motion threw it back into my throat and down into my stomach like a shooter. I quickly gagged as I did. Boiled bark and fungus would taste better than this. "Ugh, there. Can we continue now? How long does this thing take to at anyway?"

"It depends, considering your build and its thickness it will likely take effect in a few hours, more likely when you go to sleep."

"I see. What are these preparations you spoke of?"

"I was able to discover what school the girls you met go to and was able to get you into the school so you can get close to them."

"I see. That will be useful, I'll start by scoping out the place."

"The potion needs a day to manifest your new skills it will give you so it would be best if you do not meet them until then, otherwise the creature's presence could alter the potions affects."

"Then I'll be careful."

"Very well. I should tell you that I can acquire you any equipment you may need, can you think of anything?"

"I can indeed, but is there anything you would suggest I use?"

"Yes, don't ask me for a staff. It would stand out far too much. If you wish for a weapon to defend yourself from Wyldfae or overzealous summer court fae I suggest a sword. I would even be able to enchant one so that it is inconspicuous."

"I suppose it will have to do then, can you get me a gun?"

"That will be difficult considering Japans gun laws. What kind?"

"Small and easily concealable, if it's a simple revolver of a decent size calibre it would be perfect. I'll need cold iron rounds for it as well though."

"Very well. I shall deal with acquiring you an enchanted blade for your time here. To get such a gun however you will have to speak to someone I know who can likely get you that."

"I'll find them tomorrow. Who are they?"

"My counterpart from summer, a wolf Tengu named Issa. Find him and he can get you what you need."

"Oh him. All right if I have a chance I'll find him tomorrow."

"Good, get some rest then. I shall show you to your room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Madoka-Chan, Sayaka-Chan" Mami called out as she ran up to Madoka and Sayaka who turned just in time to see her.

"Oh good morning, Mami-san." Madoka stated with a smile as Mami began walking beside her and Sayaka.

"So how do you two find it?" Mami asked them.

Both Sayaka and Madoka looked to each other and smiled. "It's pretty good" Sayaka stated.

"That's good to hear. I was thinking of going hunting tonight, would the two of you like to assist me tonight?"

"Of course" they both answered happily.

"Perfect. I need to get to class. Remember we can talk telepathically if anything happens, and no I won't give you test answers, Sayaka-Chan," Mami said as she ran through the schools doors and up the stairs out of their sight. Following her lead the two of them entered the school and went to their class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mami sat down at her desk, putting her pack on the desks hook and looked around the classroom. Most of the class was already in the room, while those that were not were probably just outside the room or on their way. Beside her, where there was normally no desk however, stood a desk.

Interesting, a new student maybe?

"**Hey Mami-san!" Sayaka's telepathic voice almost screamed in her head.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Our class just started and it looks like we have a new classmate!"**

"**How lucky, it looks like my class may as well."**

"**Nice, wait what?**

"**What is it?"**

"**Our new transfer is named Akemi Homura, and she can see Kyubey! He thinks she's some kind of rogue Puella!"**

"**That is disturbing. Oh my teachers here, we can talk of the rogue at lunch okay?"**

"**Okay." **

With that Mami opened her eyes and looked at the front of the room where the teacher was getting ready to speak. While the telepathy Puella had was useful, she had used it little and as such was not too good at it.

"All right everyone, settle down," called the teacher, causing the class to do just as she asked. "Before we begin today's lesson we have some good news. Today we have a new student joining us, come on in."

As she said this, a girl opened the door and walked in, stopping before the class and bowing, "um, hello, m- my name is Hari Blackstone. I – I hope we will get along," the girl said with a few stutters and a quiet voice. Mami looked her over and was intrigued. The girls was as tall as she was and had shoulder length deep purple hair with a long bang on the left side of her head. Her eyes looked a deep purple as well. She had a well-shaped body not lacking in any facet, though her obvious shyness could be considered a negative.

"Blackstone-Chan joins us from America where her father is from and is staying here in Mitakihara city with her mother. I hope you will all make her feel welcome. Now where was I? Ah yes, your seat is right beside Tomoe-chan. Tomoe-Chan, would you be willing to help out Blackstone-Chan for her first few day?" the teacher asked as she pointed Hari Blackstone to her seat.

"Um, all right sensei," Mami said as Hari walked nervously down the lane and to her seat beside Mami, fumbling her bag as she tried to put it on its hook. Mami held out her hand to the girl, "Hi, I'm Mami Tomoe, nice to meet you."

Hari seemed apprehensive but shook Mami's hand with a light shake "Hari, Hari Blackstone, um- it's nice to meet you Tomoe-san."

"You can call me Mami kay? Could we maybe be friends?"Mami asked slightly timidly

"Uh, okay Mami-chan. Would you be willing to call me by my name then?" Hari said shyly

"Of course, I was going to ask about that anyway. Let's get along well!" Mami replied happily

"Yes"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sayaka and Madoka sat on the schools roof eating their lunches while waiting for Mami to join them when they noticed their new classmate, Akemi Homura, walking toward them, looking none too happy about anything.

"You. You already contracted with that thing" she said in a disgusted tone as she glanced toward Kyubey who was sitting in between the two girls.

"What's it to you, huh?" Sayaka responded before Madoka could muster even a word.

Homura Akemi stood there and glared at them, a pair of small tears forming in her eyes.

"Is there something wrong here?" asked Mami as she walked up behind Homura with a purple haired girl hiding behind her back.

Homura turned to Mami and scowled. "It's all your fault!" she stated as she walked past her and back into the school, small tears falling from her eyes.

"Well, that was weird." stated Mami with a shrug as both Sayaka and Madoka lean over trying to look at the girl behind her, who was trying even harder to hide behind Mami's back with little success.

"Um, who's behind you Mami-san," Madoka asked quietly.

"Oh, this is Hari Blackstone, the new student in my class." Mami stated as she stepped to the side causing Hari to be unable to hide behind her again fast enough.

"Um, hello, nice to meet you-"

"I'm Madoka Kaname."

"I'm Sayaka Miki. What's with your last name, Hari-san?" Sayaka asked without care.

"You can't just ask someone what's with their name, Sayaka-chan!" scolded Madoka.

"Um, my father is American, it's his. Um, what was that argument about? Was it about your pet there," Hari asked as she gestured toward Kyubey, much too all the other girls surprise.

"Wait, you can see Kyubey?" Mami asked Hari, to which she merely nodded.

"Well, that's quite interesting" Kyubey said causing Hari top step back a bit in shock.

"I… it talked!?" Hari exclaimed as she slowly began sidling to Mami's side.

"Yeah, you don't have to be nervous though, Kyubey's nice." stated Sayaka as Hari slid closer to Mami, looking like she was going to hide again.

"I think it's more startled actually ,Sayaka-Chan." Mami stated as she looked to Hari who was once again trying to hide behind her. "She is right though, Hari-san. Kyubey won't hurt you and is very nice, so you don't need to be scared."

Hearing this from Mami, Hari slowly walked out from behind her and knelt down in front of Kyubey who had now jumped into Madoka's lap. "Um, hello."

"Hello. It was Hari Blackstone, correct?"

"Um, yes."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hari, my name is Kyubey."

"Oh um, it's nice to meet you, um, I, um."

"Something wrong?"

"No, um, I mean, yes, I, just that I, um." Hari stuttered and mumbled to herself before becoming too embarrassed to speak and shuffling a little farther away to hide her embarrassment.

"I think she was trying to ask what you are, Kyubey. She is quite timid and nervous so it's hard for her, as you can see.." Mami said as she sat down on an adjacent bench and pulled Hari up onto it beside her.

"Well, Kyubey is Kyubey right? Madoka stated as if it was obvious.

"I don't quite think that is what was meant, Madoka-chan." Mami stated flatly as she pulled out a sandwich and handed it to Hari who took with a small nod of thank and began eating it in small bits.

"Then what are we supposed to say?" asked Sayaka as she continued eating thee melon bread she had started before Mami and Hari joined them.

"Hmm, how about this. Hari-san, would you like me to explain what Kyubey is and what he gave us?" Mami asked As Hari finished eating one of two sandwiches she had.

"Uhuh" mumbled Hari as she nodded her head slightly and glanced toward Kyubey who walked over and jumped up onto Mami's lap, letting her scratch his head.

"All right. Kyubey is a giver of wishes. He can give people any one wish they desire and it can be anything. In return, we are given Magic to fight creatures called witches. These witches are bringers of despair and disaster and cause many deaths of people. We fight them to stop them from causing harm to people. I've been doing it for the past few years while Sayaka-Chan and Madoka-Chan just joined me recently to help. Do you get it or shall I go over something?"

"….wishes?"

"Yes, Sayaka-Chan's wish was to heal a friend of hers who is in the hospital, while Madoka-Chan still has not picked a wish but decided she wanted to help protect people from witches."

"….magic?" Hari asked with a small tilt of her head, causing her bang to hang over her nose.

"Oh, right. The magic Kyubey gives us allows us to fight witches as the price for our wish. Because of our Magic Kyubey says we're then called Puella Magi."

"Yep, I give girls wishes, and they fight witches for them. You could be one too as you have good potential, it's why you can see me."

"She does?" asked Madoka as she glanced down at Kyubey who was now rolling around on his back on Sayaka's lap.

"Yep, quite a large amount of potential actually, easily as big as any of yours," Kyubey gleamed as he found a comfortable position.

"Interesting. If that is the case would you like to come with us Hari" Mami asked as Hari began eating her second sandwich.

"hmmm?"

"Sayaka-Chan, Madoka-Chan and I are going to go hunting for a witch tonight and as Kyubey says you have potential I thought you might like to see how it is for us and just how much of a danger witches are to people. Would you like to see so you could decide if you'd like to help us and take Kyubey's offer?"

Hari looked at the three girls and Kyubey and then stared down at her sandwich. She quickly took a bite and nodded her head, "okay."

"All right it's settled then" Mami stated with vigour. "On another note, how was class?" Mami asked Madoka and Sayaka to continue the conversation in another direction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Homura Akemi walked down the stairs cursing to herself. She was unable to stop Madoka from becoming a Puella again! As it was, there little choice now and she did not want to see her die again. Walking around and under the stairs she changed into her Puella form and worked her power over time to restart all over again.

And nothing happened.

She tried again, focusing hard on a few weeks prior before Kyubey was even in the city.

And again nothing happened.

She froze time and looked out from under the stairs. People were frozen in place completely and time was not moving so her power was still working. If it was working then why would time not rewind?

She swore to herself once more and resumed time. Something had to be stopping her from reversing time, and she was going to find out what!


End file.
